


a snowfall kind of love

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, cute winter dates, wonu is cold!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: soonwoo go ice skating! wonu has weak ankles and poor circulation





	a snowfall kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> staind voice it's been a while

Soonyoung brought it up as casually as Soonyoung could bring himself to do anything else. With a complete lack of subtlety he threw himself on top of Wonu’s body with a resounding (and a little painful, on Wonu’s part) _thump_ and batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend, sticking his lower lip out in a pout when he asked, “Will you go ice skating with me?” It made Wonu laugh, try and shove Soonyoung off of his chest but Soonyoung only rested more of his weight on top of him and tried again. “We  have to go on some sort of cute winter date, or else it’ll be like we’re not really together!”

“Your logic astounds me,” Wonu said, crinkling his nose at Soonyoung but taking his hands and intertwining their fingers. Soonyoung had to turn his face away to hide his blush at the way Wonu’s deep voice rumbled his chest and, by proximity, Soonyoung himself. Wonu noticed, naturally, but chose this as a rare opportunity to tease the man he loved. “What are my other options? I’m...not too great at skating.”

Soonyoung thought about this for a moment, as if he didn’t think Wonu would be able to resist his wiles and reject the idea of couples skating. “Christmas Eve is still out of the picture?” He asked, tilting his head up to rest his chin on Wonu’s chest. Wonu’s heart fluttered at the gesture, his cheeks warm up, but he still nodded his head. Though this was their second Christmas as a real honest-to-goodness committed couple, living together and all, Christmas Eve was something they still chose to share with their respective families. “That’s fine. We could….have a snowball fight? Or go walk around town and see Christmas lights?”

Wonu sighed. Even as he absently brought a hand up to pet Soonyoung’s hair, he couldn’t stop the whine that stuck in his voice. “Whatever happened to curling up by the fire and watching Hallmark movies? We can make hot chocolate, Soonyoung. We can wear slipper socks and share a blanket.”

“What happened to that is that’s _boring_ , you doof.” Soonyoung said, grin puffing up his cheeks and crinkling his eyes once more. “You’re a little hermit, I wanna get you outside. It’s _finally_ snowing close to Christmas, and we’re taking advantage of it. And we can watch movies under blankets _after_ our fun outdoor activity.”

Wonu stuck his bottom lip out, mimicking Soonyoung’s earlier pout. God, he was really going to do this, he supposed. “And you’ll warm me up afterwards? My poor circulation--”

“God, how did I fall in love with someone so _lame_ ,” Soonyoung interrupted. He began to pepper kisses over Wonu’s cheeks, making the latter breathe out little laughs, trying to wiggle out from underneath him. “Listen, I’ll tell you what,” he continued, giving one last soft kiss to the corner of Wonu’s mouth. “I take you out outside, for once in your life. We go…..” Soonyoung trailed off, looking at Wonu for a response.

“Ice skating, I guess,” Wonu said, managing to hide his smile to feign dramatics with his hands waving in the air.

“Very good. We go ice skating, and when we get back and you’re all shivering and miserable, I’ll put you in layers,” Soonyoung said, voice dropping a little lower and dripping with sweetness. He started up his kisses again but this time they were longer, with a little more intention when they trailed down Wonu’s neck. “Thick socks, a long sleeved shirt, that one green sweater you look so handsome in. And...and after you’re warmed up, maybe...maybe I could work you out of those layers? Let me warm you up in other ways?”

Wonu snorted, actually managing to shove his pervert boyfriend off of him as he laughed. “You’re a fucking _dork_ , Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung laughed back, sitting up and leaning back on his palms. “What can I say? I love your bony little bod. Even when it’s freezing cold you’re just so _sexy_ I--”

“Shut _up_ , Soonyoung!” Wonu yelled, pouncing on top of his boyfriend and bracketing his arms beside Soonyoung’s head. “I’m already going skating with you, don’t push your luck. I’m starting to think my love for you _does_ know bounds.”

Soonyoung reached up, stealing another kiss. “So mean, Wonu. Promise you’ll have a good time? We really don’t have to go.”

Though Wonu nodded at the time, he knew he would be miserable. It was _cold_ outside, colder in the confines of the skating rink. His ankles buckled and bent every time he stepped forward in his skates, and they hadn’t even touched the ice yet. Soonyoung wouldn’t stop beaming, though, bright and happy and loud enough that Wonu didn’t have to fake his smile. With a few minutes left before the zamboni cleared the ice for skaters to return, Wonu figured he should use that precious time to sit down and pretend to tighten his skates.

“Are you _excited_ ?” Soonyoung asked, bouncing a little in his skates and managing to keep perfect balance. It was sickening, really, but Wonu still managed a smile as bright as Soonyoung’s. “I’m gonna do spins and _jumps_ , it’s gonna be so fun. What are you gonna do?”

Soonyoung reached to pull Wonu back up off the bench once he was sure his skates were on tight enough and Wonu let him, colliding into the warmth of Soonyoung’s chest easily. “I’m gonna try and survive,” Wonu mumbled, puffing up his cheeks in a mock pout when Soonyoung’s giggles vibrated through his chest. “You’ll hold my hand the whole time, right? You won’t let me fall?”

“Absolutely right,” Soonyoung answered, a little too proud. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Wonu’s head and squeezed his hands where they were held together at their sides. “I think they’re letting skaters on the ice now, are you ready?”

He wasn’t. Wonu should have said no, he wasn’t ready, and left Soonyoung’s side to sit back on the bench. He would have been content to sit and watch Soonyoung from the very beginning, honestly. He could listen to Soonyoung read a phone book and be completely enthralled but Wonu dumbly nodded his head anyway and followed the lead of Soonyoung, hands clasped tight between them. Wonu’s ankles wobbled and his stomach dropped the second he stepped onto the ice and he let Soonyoung’s weight pull him a few feet forward to the edge of the rink. Reaching his free hand out, Wonu clung to the ledge like a lifeline as soon as he made contact, and Soonyoung gave him nothing but a patient smile. _Disgusting_.

“You’re okay,” Soonyoung assured, squeezing Wonu’s mittened hand in his own. He was good, Wonu realized--better than Wonu could ever dream of being, looking far too at ease and standing completely still on his skates without so much as a hint of a problem. “Do you need to stand here for a second? Get your bearings?”

Wonu wanted so desperately to nod his head and suck in a few deep breaths before Soonyoung pulled him off again, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the Christmas music blaring on the speakers overhead faded out to play the recording of a voice. _Please skate continuously in a clockwise circle around the rink, refraining from stopping at the edge. Be mindful of other skaters, and have fun!_

Wonu whined but gave Soonyoung an _I’m okay_ kind of nod before pushing off of the edge and letting Soonyoung skate them forward. “Is--is--” Wonu stuttered, not sure whether or not he should be focussed more on skating than speech, “Does it get easier?”

“In theory, yeah,” Soonyoung said, pulling Wonu a little closer to let a young girl skate by them. She was probably eight or nine, and Wonu had to keep from scowling in her direction at the absolutely natural talent she displayed. Soonyoung caught him, though and laughed brightly. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, babe. You gonna let that little girl out-skate you?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Wonu lost count of how many times Soonyoung skated him around the rink, but could tell you exactly how many times he yelped and his stomach dropped whenever he began to lose his balance, arms waving a little wildly until Soonyoung helped him regain his balance. It was tweny-one, and by the time the same voice recording came over the speaker to so-politely ask everyone to clear the ice, he couldn’t be more thankful, and as he skated towards the edge of the rink, Wonu didn’t lost his balance once. Maybe it was a sign, or something.

Soonyoung looked beautiful though. Wonu couldn’t deny that. His cheeks were tinged a soft pink from the cold and eyes shone bright in the afternoon sun glinting off of the snow. He was all smiles, too, clearly so happy that Wonu actually followed through with their plan instead of cancelling it in turn for a cozy night in light he had done a few times before. “Wonu,” he started, breathing out a relieved sigh when managed to snag a seat and sit down next to a large heater. “You’re having fun, right?”

Wonu wrinkled his nose and instead of answering, offered up a simple, “my ankles hurt really bad. It’s cold. I love you, though.”

Soonyoung nodded with a quiet hum. “You can sit the next round out, if you want to stay here and warm up. Will you get bored?”

“Not at all,” Wonu said, giving Soonyoung a warm, genuine smile. “We can stay as long as you like, I just think sitting for a little would help me--”

“I get you for three more laps after the next break,” Soonyoung interrupted. With his mittens off for the time being, he pressed a finger to Wonu’s lips in a dramatic attempt to silence him. “Then we take cute pictures on the ice, and we can go home. It’s _really_ cold.”

Wonu laughed. “I know it is, your cheeks are all pink and your eyes are watery. You only get like that when it’s really cold or you’re eating spicy food.” Soonyoung tried to protest, arms pulling back behind him and chest puffing out like a toddler ready to throw a fit, but Wonu leaned in and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss to keep him quiet. “You’re beautiful.”

Soonyoung punched weakly at his chest, mumbling a cute little _stop it_ , but let Wonu kiss him again. It lingered, just as chaste as the first but Wonu had the chance to sigh against Soonyoung’s lips the way he didn’t before. They stayed huddled together long enough that Soonyoung’s lips began to quirk upwards before he pulled away to fully grin as he leaned their foreheads together.

“People are looking,” he whispered. He wasn’t embarrassed, that much was clear, but the way he searched Wonu’s face let Wonu know that he didn’t want _him_ to be, either. Soonyoung giggled then, right in Wonu’s face, and gave him another soft kiss on the nose. “You’re such a good boyfriend, letting me bring you out and show you off in the cold. I’m gonna blow you _so hard_ when we get home.”

“ _Soonyoung!_ ” Wonu exclaimed, taking a scandalized step backwards. “God, shut up! Go skate!”

Soonyoung snickered but stepped away, following the flock of skaters headed back towards the ice. Wonu watched him, leaning against the back of the bench and letting himself get a little cozier now that he could hog most of the outdoor heater to himself.

Now that he was seated and stable, Wonu could really admire the grace that took over Soonyoung’s body when he was on the ice. Though Soonyoung was graceful in his regular life, something took him over as he skated, made him pull the same charismatically focussed faces that he did when he was instructing his dance class. Without Wonu holding him back--Wonu didn’t think that bitterly, it was just a fact--Soonyoung skated faster, more precise, even dared to spin in a tight circle. He nearly fell out of it, stumbling forward but laughing so loud when he regained his balance that Wonu could hear it from across the rink. Wonu shook his head with a fond smile when Soonyoung looked up at him, eyes turned into half moons and teeth showing in a grin that read _did you see that? Did you see me_?

He fell once in the time he was alone on the ice, nearly giving Wonu a heart attack. He stumbled and slid for what seemed like hours, arms waving around until he finally fell face forward, barely managing to catch himself on his mittens. He stayed there a moment and Wonu held his breath, completely ready for Soonyoung to pop up red faced and crying, but after a passerby paused to help him up, Soonyoung was still all grins.

By the time Soonyoung was stumbling back over to Wonu he was a little more out of breath, eager to sit down next to his boyfriend. “Tired,” he panted, reaching to untie his skates. “Home? Unless you wanna skate more. Cold and tired.”

Wonu laughed and knelt on the ground to help Soonyoung take his skates off. “Home sounds good. You okay, tiger? You’re a little out of breath.”

“Wonu, I am not as young as I used to be.”

“We’re the same age, dumbass,” Wonu said, popping off one of Soonyoung’s skates and starting to work on the other. He had long since taken off his own skates and slid his boots back on, ready to deal with a pouty Soonyoung if he had come back insistent that Wonu still come back on the ice with him one last time. “But guess what we have at home?”

Soonyoung moaned out loud, making Wonu stifle a laugh and smack his thigh. “ _Blankets_. Hot showers and hot chocolate, and movies. God, I regret teasing you earlier.”

“You didn’t just tease me, you called me a hermit,” Wonu quipped. After Soonyoung whined about being sore through putting his own shoes back on, Wonu pulled him up and lead him to the car. “Sounds so nice now though, doesn’t it? My cozy nights in? Come on, passenger seat. I’ll drive.”

“I’m so sorry I ever doubted you,” Soonyoung relpied, climbing in the passenger seat of the car without complaint. “My knees are gonna be seriously bruised from my fall, by the way. We might have to reschedule that _super awesome blowjob_ I was gonna give you against the door as soon as we got home.”

Wonu snorted. “Against the door? How avant garde. You’re really trying to spice things up, aren’t you?” Soonyoung scrunched up his face happily in response, letting the heat blasting from the car’s vents relax his posture. “Pretty boy, you’re so stupid. Why did you wanna go ice skating when it’s so _cold_ outside?”

Soonyoung hummed, letting his eyes fall shut in relaxation as he took Wonu’s hand and laced their fingers together. “God couldn’t make me sexy _and_ smart, you goon.”

“Then how do you explain _me_?”

“You’re a goddamn idiot, Wonu. I’m so in love with you, but you’re an idiot.” Soonyoung peeked his eyes open and glared as best he could at Wonu, and even though his face was still red from the cold and his nose was a little bit snotty, Wonu couldn’t deny that  he looked perfect..

**Author's Note:**

> this was a christmas gift to my absolute bestie and im just now finally posting it!!!! i love u b


End file.
